golantheinsatiablefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Beekler
Alexis Beekler is presumably the older sister of Dylan Beekler, the daughter of Carole Beekler and the girlfriend of Keith. A typical bratty teenager, Alexis often serves in antagonistic role in the series. Biography Alexis' birth was mentioned in the episode Golan the Impregnable, as told by Carole Beekler. Alexis was conceived by Carole Beekler and an unknown sexual partner while Carole was still in Highschool. Carole was drunk while she did this so she did not remember who the man was and all the information she has is that it was a teacher. When Carole was pregnant with Alexis, she apparently decided to keep the baby and so she did. Unable to balance motherhood and school, Carole dropped out to take care of her daughter. At some point afterwards, she met Richard Beekler and started a family. However, sometime well after the birth of their second daughter, Dylan, Richard disappeared for unknown reasons, leaving Carole to take care of two daughters on her own. When Alexis was about 13-14 years old, she first met Keith and the two of them instantly fell in love and become boyfriend and girlfriend, as seen in Golan the Impregnable. This must have happened during the summer between 9th and 10th grade for the two of them, as Keith was seen telling Alexis "I think I'm going to your high school next year." This means that Alexis was already in High School three years before the events of the series, wherein they are still going to high school together. To this day, Alexis and Keith are still in a relationship together, although they argue with each other a lot and tend to go back and forth from loving to hating each other. Appearance Alexis is a Caucasian teenage female with long red hair that she wears down. She has blue eyes and redish pinkish lips that are likely colored with her lipstick. She has yellow pearl earrings and a pink tank top that shows her belly. She has short blue jean shorts and light blue sandals. She also wears a light blue heart shaped locket and some golden bracelet things around her arms. She has a very loud and raunchy voice that is fairly deep for a teenage girl. Personality Bratty, shallow, snobby and dimwitted, Alexis Beekler is your average all-American upper-class suburban millennial teenage girl. She is obsessed with cliques, popularity and fashion and easily annoyed by her younger's sister antics and friendship with Golan. She's far more kind to people she likes, such as her boyfriend or her mother, but is also very fickle and has a tendency to turn on them at the drop of a hat. Lineage According to a few lines in Golan the Impregnable, Carole Beekler is unaware who Alexis' biological father is, a fact that she sincerely regrets. Even more shocking, in Shame on Pee in order to help defeat Golan's super powerful Shame Monster, Alexis proudly proclaims that Dylan is really her biological daughter, raised as her little sister to avoid shaming her and the rest of the family. It remains to be seen if this is merely a one-off joke or a canon fact. Relationships *Dylan Beekler - Alexis has very little patience for Dylan and makes it very clear. Constantly groaning "ugh, Dylan! You're ruining my life!" at every given opportunity and antagonizing her sister whenever she can. Although dialogue in Shame on Pee suggests Dylan is really her daughter, Alexis doesn't seem to acknowledge or care about this fact, treating her more as a sibling than an offspring. However, this was very likely nothing more than a non-canonical gag. *Golan - Alexis sees Golan less as a horrible hellbeast from another dimension and more like her annoying little sister's even more annoying friend. Alexis initially believed Golan was Carole's new boyfriend and tried to convince Keith to scare him away, only for Keith to back down when he actually saw Golan. She refers to him as a "stupid ugly monster." Although Alexis hates Golan, in the episode Shell-Raiser, she mentions that she slept with him. *Carole Beekler - Alexis is genuinely nice to her mother and takes great pride in being her "favorite" child, taking part in fun activities such as sky-diving and chili cook-offs with her. Alexis wants her mother to happy above all else and encourages her to follow her dreams in Shell-Raiser. *Keith - Keith and Alexis share a very close and quite nauseating relationship. Their gooey lovey dovey mewlings a great source of annoyance for Dylan. Alexis seems to genuinely care for Keith and enjoys the time they spend together. Even still, Alexis is not above betraying Keith for a different, more popular guy if given the chance. *Richard Beekler - Richard is Alexis' former father. It is unknown what her relationship with him was like, but it is known that she was very aware of him existing. In the episode Golan the Impregnable, Alexis' younger sister, Dylan was shown at the age of 3, and she remembered her dad well enough to be emotionally torn apart by the loss of him, meaning that Alexis was with RIchard for a long enough to know about him and have some sort of relationship with him. Alexis was at least 13 years old when her father left her if Dylan remembers him too. Trivia *Alexis' is voiced by Rachel Butera, an actress who has appeared in television and stage, and has even done behind-the-scenes work on several programs, including production and directorial work. *In the episode Golan the Impregnable, it was revealed that Richard is not Alexis' biological father. Carole said that when she was in high school, she got drunk once and had sex with one of her teachers, which got her pregnant with Alexis. However, she was so drunk that night that to this day, she still doesn't remember which teacher it is. *Alexis is actually Dylan's biological mother revealed in the episode where Dylan wets the bed in the part where everybody admits something they were/weren't ashamed of. she says "im not ashamed to admit that I'm dylan's actual mother Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Beekler Family Category:Antagonists